


【盾冬】别秀了 番外

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 小甜饼, 恶搞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 全世界对你温柔以待，除了你爸。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 17





	【盾冬】别秀了 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 小时候是傻爸爸史蒂夫忍不住晒儿子，长大后是父子俩独特的亲密方式，纯属恶搞。

1、  
“埃文格尔！”“小心！”埃文格尔听到名字下意识回过头，只看到摄影布景架带着猎猎劲风呼啸着朝他头上砸来，在倒地前一秒，埃文格尔脑中下意识闪过自己的一生。

我叫埃文格尔，如果你听到这个名字有点耳熟，不要怀疑，就是你脑海里第一个浮现的那个人。

我人生中的第一张照片po在神盾局官网：美国队长一脸惊恐的用举盾的方式把哇哇大哭的我提在空中，配文：“愿岁月对你温柔以待[爱心]”文案来自踢走神盾局账号运营官后亲自上阵遍阅网络鸡汤美文的尼克弗瑞。  
对了，举着我的那个是我爸。我不知道那一届网友看到我爸一脸外星人入侵的表情和不知轻重的动作配着“温柔以待”四个字是什么想法，反正我最怕的事就是哪一天早上起床发现自己又被网友考古，几千条转发下面跟着一排“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”。  
我的第二第三第四第五…第二十七张照片都诞生在我出生第四天，经过四天的缓冲我爸终于后知后觉有了真实感，据我妈说他嘿嘿傻笑了半天后忽然兴致勃勃的举起手机对我妈说：“老婆，我给咱儿子拍张照吧。”  
然后那天他连续发了三十三条推特，关注他的人都疯了，最后一条下面只有一条评论：“槽不动了。”获赞一万六千八。

常言道，是福不是祸，是祸躲不过，我爸大概就是我人生道路上最大的祸。  
我爸有两张照片光为流传。  
一张是2017年他参加反恐行动时在战斗现场被记者捕捉到的一个镜头，照片里他低头扣盾，清晨第一缕阳光照在他破损的战斗服和蒙尘的金发上，他明明风尘仆仆，背后都是黑色废墟，但是却会让人第一时间联想到“神明”之类的词。

第二张是他被问到新型战斗服穿起来怎么样，他站在照片最中间，一脸傻笑的指着自己胸口的污痕很骄傲的对记者说：“这是我儿子尿的，看来防水效果不错。”从此以后全网都知道了美国队长的战斗服特别防水，他儿子撒尿验证过。

我三个月的时候就在我爸的镜头下被全美利坚围观了小鸡鸡，四个月时我爸学会了用推特上传视频，从此以后我拉便便，吐奶，哇哇大哭，三岁时吃颜料，四岁时从蹦床上掉下来一头栽进泥坑，还有七岁时被狗追的裤子掉到膝盖，都被我爸收录进镜头，视频封面是我的光屁股。

去年，《纽约纽约》发起网络投票，“新奥影帝埃文格尔罗杰斯十大印象瞬间~” 票数最高的是“美国队长是不是拍过他的拉便便视频？”  
你说，我的人生还有什么奔头？  
这又让我想起九岁的时候我对喜欢的Omega告白，她捏着衣角扭捏半天，红着脸对我说：“我觉得咱们不合适，我不喜欢五岁还尿床的小屁孩。”我还没来得及心碎，她又加了一句，“而且你还不喜欢吃胡萝卜。”  
老爸误我！  
为此我十二还是十三岁时曾经对我妈提出严正抗议，让他管管我爸别在网上发有损我形象的内容，我妈刚睡醒，端着咖啡，头发炸蓬蓬的看着我：“他高兴就好。”  
我：“？？？？？？”没有人在乎我的心情。

我爸跟我妈的爱情故事广为流传你们已经非常熟悉，但是外人永远不知道他们在家是什么样子！我妈，冬日战士，世界第一强悍Omega，每天赖床成性，不出任务的时候从来不梳头，他还路痴，只要出门一定和我爸寸步不离。我十七八岁的时候我们一起去逛街，他俩在前面牵着手，我在后面提袋子。被看到的无知网友拍下来，酸不唧唧的发推：“现在的有钱人真了不起，逛街还要带着拎包小弟。”  
我：？我谢谢你哈。

而我爸，美国队长，最可怕的不是他的四倍战斗力，不是他那为人（我妈）称道的有力大膀子和大胸肌，而是他远超常人的意志力，这世界上比 较劲没人能比过他，所以除了我妈也没有人能在他手下赖床成功。以我为例，作为21世纪新时代青年你敢想象从小到大无论上学还是周末，无论晴天还是下雨，我从来没有一天晚于九点起床，并且每天都能吃上早饭，谁听了不说一声厉害呢？

尽管人生道路上出了很多状况但我还是坚强的长大并成为最年轻的新奥影帝，真想夸夸自己，但事实是你再怎么牛逼在你爸妈面前该挨骂还是要挨骂。

2、  
“你都二十三了怎么还是照顾不好自己！头砸成这个样子，要不是弗瑞刚好在附近又刚好带着粒子治疗仪你脑壳都碎了！”埃文格尔躺在病床上跟鹌鹑似的缩在被子里听他爸骂他，他妈站在门口冷着脸，他爸说一句就点点头，跟个随着音乐晃脑袋的太阳花一样。本来还指望他妈帮忙说说话的埃文格尔绝望的望着天花板听他爸继续冷着脸数落人，最后草率提议并一锤定音：“这段时间回家住！等你好了跟我一起去局里特训两个月！”他妈继续在一边点头。  
妈妈，你还是我妈妈吗？

跟爸妈住一起的滋味不用说，试过的都知道。  
埃文格尔被关在神盾局特训了一个月，每天累得跟狗一样，最后实在受不了只能向娜特阿姨求助，跟他爸求求情把自己放了出来。虽然知道老爸老妈是关心自己，但是，真的太累了！  
埃文格尔长出一口气，逃出神盾局监狱后第一件事就是打开手机，经纪人那边他请了四个月的病假，大概是超级血清的遗传，他恢复力比一般人强很多。病好后特训一个月他都没怎么上网，此时他迫不及待的打开网络，手机叮叮当当的一串消息，都是经纪人和圈内好友的消息。

他回复了问候和关心，然后打开推特，他爸的头像哗哗从眼前翻过去，埃文格尔心中咯噔一声，上次他爸发这么多条动态时自己六岁，分别在一天之内被围观了早上上学穿反裤子中午下课被狗咬屁股下午做数学作业做到崩溃一边哭一边数小木棍，这还没完，半夜他爸来看他有没有踢被子时发现他睡前偷吃奶糖导致流了一枕头口水，立刻憋着笑拍了一张照片上传账号，配文“小傻蛋。”他妈躺被窝里评论：“脚冷，赶紧回来。”  
上次还有他的粉丝顶着他张嘴流口水的照片给他留言：老公，看我新头像！你小时候好可爱。  
埃文格尔：。你们开心就好。  
他忐忑的点进他爸主页，头像是和他妈的情侣头像，一只卡通小熊，简介是“爱熊护熊，人人有责。”往下划拉，全部是自己训练过程中的各种窘态，还有网友辣评：  
“好惨，转妈粉了。”  
“笑死了，颜艺界新晋流量。”  
“傻屌含量过高，退出了。”  
“队长，他是你亲儿子吧？”  
埃文格尔也想问，他不仅想他还付诸行动，立刻给他妈打电话：“妈！我是不是你们亲生的啊？你也不管管我爸！”  
“？”巴基迷茫：“去年参加篝火狂欢你不也上传了他被扣一脑袋蛋糕的窘样儿？”所以你们父子俩互相伤害关我什么事？  
埃文格尔：好的知道了，我会靠自己的力量找回场子[微笑]。

\--------------------------完-------------------------


End file.
